


Some post-HNM drabbles

by windfallswest



Series: Woods and Waters Wild [10]
Category: Batman Beyond, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Columbo, DCU, Eastern Promises (2007), Grey's Anatomy, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are never easy.</p><p>Gotham: Fall 3513</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some post-HNM drabbles

_i._  


Terry will say this for Mr. Green-Glowing-Skeleton-Man—he can dust vampires. Terry watches a radioactive fist burst out the back of one, which explodes around it in a shower of dust. Ick.  
Tonight's gone all to hell. His nice, private attempt to stop Mr. Green from stealing bery-cyclo-что-то-ate erupted into the neighbouring warehouse. Terry fends off two more vamps, trying to track his toxic friend.  


 _Вот, он бежает!_ Much as Terry would like to pulverise this nest, Mr. Green rates higher on his list of priorities. He jets after him, giving the vamps a faceful of fire while he's at it.

 

_ii._  


"Blast you! Чёрты дядя!" Mr. Nightlight roared. But there were police sirens closing, and Terry stood silent between him and the mildly rubblised warehouse. He was tired of shouting. He couldn't catch the сволочь like this; they hadn't figured how yet. But he could block him.  


From the look on glow-boy's face, his thoughts were on a similar vein.  


"Well, are you gonna run? Or are you going to wait around for my reinforcements?"  


No point wasting the opportunity, anyway; Terry launched himself into the air. His opponent cut a sickly green streak he quickly lost around a corner.  


"Dammit."

 

_iii._  


"What's he looking for?"  


"I'd imagine something to counteract the radiation. He has to be masking it somehow between break-ins."  


"And this crap will douse him? Don't we like that?"  


"Unfortunately, no. Combined with several less volatile compounds, it would only shield his radioactive output, not eliminate it."  


"Can we track the other stuff?"  


Bruce raised an eyebrow at his vocabulary; Terry smelled more chemistry-bootcamp in his future. Joy.  


"I'm ahead of you, but it'll take time. These are widely-used substances."  


"And he might be getting them under the table from someone legit."  


"I'm working on something else."  


"Can't wait."

__ __ __  
[1] что-то—shto-to; something  
[2]Вот, он бежает!—vot on bezhajet; There, he's running!  
[3] Чёрты дядя!—chorty djadja; devil's uncle!  
[4] сволочь—svalosh'; bastard  


 

  
Kirill watched Terry silently as he walked through the kitchen, one eye still on the rapidly segmenting cucumber at the other end of the knife; he spent most of his time in the restaurant these days, the respectable face of the Вор. Nikolai was the shadow-man, 手在全体的心藏. Sinisterly well-dressed, controlled every fucking word and gesture. Kirill worried about him sometimes. No reading the fucker now. Ну, he was drifting further and further from the centre of things, but he saw this stormy youth blow in and out and he could smell the trouble rolling off him.

__ __ __  
[5]手在全体的心藏—shou zai quanti de xinzhang; hand on everyone's heart  


 

  
Kirill watched him silently as he walked through the kitchen. He felt more and more like a ghost in his own life, like he'd forgot to turn the camouflage off on the batsuit. He drifted through the halls at school collecting the same sort of stares Kirill and his associates gave him. Home was silent and sleeping when he crept through; the bright morning furore was an assault on his senses.  


Nikolai was the biggest shadow-dance of all, lying to the world with their words and to themselves with their bodies. The realest thing in his life was the night.  


 

  
"Detective Bailey, Detective Noël, would you mind stepping into my office?" the captain asked.

Bailey and Noël exchanged a look, Bailey's flat and Tessa's helpless. Bailey sighed and stood up.

"Let's get this over with."

Tessa hurried after her "We _have_ made progress, Miranda."

"Do we _have_ his pointy-eared ass down in holding?"

"Miranda—"

"有没有?"

"[没](note7)."

"[Ну, ты знаешь](note8) what he's gonna say."

" 'Oh, you two know I have every confidence in you. You're two of the best detectives we've got. I'm just—I'm so disappointed, y'see. Now, you came very close, very close, and I'm prouda that. But—and you see, this is just the part that I can't figure—you had him _in the back of your squad car_ and he got away from you. I can't, I just can't tell you how that disappoints me'," Tessa rumbled and rolled her eyes.

"You got it. This is a dressing down and I," Bailey said, striding through the Major Crimes bullpen grimly, "do not do well with failure."

"По крайней мере he's polite."

They entered Captain Columbo's office.

"Now, you two know that I have every confidence in you," he began.

__ __ __  
[6]有没有—you mei you; Do we or don't we?  
[7]没—mei; We don't.  
[8]Ну, ты знаешь—nu, ty znajesh'; Then you know  
[9]По крайней мере—po krajnjej mjerje; At least  


 


End file.
